Breaking the Fourth Wall
by rachael-ly
Summary: What happens when a fan girl ends up entering the world of KHR and suddenly spills the not-so-secret obsessions of the real world? Will the fan girl live happily ever after with her bishies, or will she ended up disrupting the peace in Namimori? [super old story aka its horrible]
1. Chapter 1

Being an otaku was never easy. You loved anime characters more than you loved real people. Of course it attracted weird gazes, and petty rumors, but you didn't care. You were happy with reading your favorite manga, watching the latest anime, and fan girling every time you see your anime crush. You were contented with buying collectibles and dvds , you loved your life!

Kidding.

You are far from contentment! Deep inside you know anime can never become real, but you want it to be, right? Right? And so you broke the wall that divides you and your beloved…the fourth wall.

/dun dun dun

And the lucky victim is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

/gasp

It was a normal day in Namimori, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were on their way to school. While walking, a girl suddenly fell from the sky. It was you!

"Hiee! A girl fell…from the sky?"

You were confused at first because you fell from…the sky, but as soon as you heard Tsuna's voice, you're heart pounded like crazy. The moment you looked up, you saw Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto's face staring at you. YOU.

"…"

"Ha ha, you okay?"

Yamamoto held out his hand and tried to help you. All of a sudden, you hugged him!

"E-eh?" Yamamoto tried to remove his self form you, but your hold in him was super tight.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Yama-kun!"

"Y-yama-kun? Pfft… Hahahahah!" Gokudera couldn't help him self and ended up laughing his guts out.

"Goku-chan's here too? Kyaaaa~ 5980! 5980!"

You started blabbering about numbers and after a while, your face became red and pointed at Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, who do you like best, Goku-chan or Yama-kun?"

The trio didn't speak for a moment, but the silence was broken by Gokudera.

"Of course Juudaime chooses me, I AM his right-hand man."

"Goku-chan supports 5927 too! Welcome to the fan-club!"

You took out your phone and showed him pics of 5927. While you were busy squealing, Gokudera ran away screaming "Juudaime, that wasn't me!"

"Awww, Goku-chan couldn't handle the truth." You looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto and gave out an evil grin "That just leaves 8027, but 6927 is better tsu-kun! And Yama-kun, 1880 is never a bad choice. But that would interfere with D18. S80 is cute too! Or you can chase Goku-chan for a 5980 moment and-"

You talked and talked and talked about numbers and letters. Tsuna and Yamamoto escaped before you could finish.

"But I was just getting started T.T" You started to cry but then you realized you knew where Namimori Middle School was, so you decided to follow them. After all, they deserve to know the "truth".

* * *

**random thought of a fan girl entering the world of khr, of course, she just had to break the fourth wall -.- And she happens to be a fan of yaoi pairings?**

**...namimori.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kufufu, and who are you suppose to be?"

You were on your way to Namimori Middle School BUT you actually got lost and found yourself at Kokuyo Land. Lucky You.

Chrome was the first person you saw, she treated you nicely but you just had to ruin the moment.

Here's what happened:

_"Where's Mukuro-sama!"_

_You kept shaking Chrome-chan, trying to find a way to meet the great Pineapple Overlord._

_"M-mukuro-sama is-"_

_"Stop stuttering and blushing, I want to see Mukuro-sama NOW"_

_Your wish was granted; mist appeared and covered the surroundings. You laughed for a bit and told yourself it was just dry ice._

_When the mist cleared up, Mukuro Rukudo was standing in front of you. He was staring at you with an irritated face._

_"Kufufu, and who are you suppose to be?"_

And now we're back to where we left. You were still shocked since you finally met the ultimate tsuna-harasser. You were debating with yourself whether you're going to talk about Tsuna or Hibari or maybe even Byakuran.

"Pineapple!"

Or THAT.

You covered your mouth and remembered his "punishment" to Ken.

"Kufufu, excuse me?"

He grabbed you by the shirt and stared at you. His eyes were piercing your mind, but you knew better. This wasn't the time to be scared… IT's the time to..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

..squeal.

"MUKURO-SAMA! Don't tempt me to ship you x me, because 6927 is so much better! Although 6918 is better because of the violence, and 10069 is just so cute. But the great Nappo-sama doesn't have to choose right?"

He loosened his grip and walked away.

"Mukuro-sama, you can't go yet! It's too early to harass tsu-kun!"

Mukuro stopped walking and focused his attention on you. His trident suddenly appeared.

You were starting to feel his death glare so you tried to run away.

Mukuro was about to hit you but then a dog suddenly jumped at Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama!"

Oh wait, it's just Ken.

".me."

Now Mukuro was really pissed off. This was the best chance to escape, but you took out your phone and took a picture of the scene.

"Opportunity of a lifetime! This is going in my collections X) "

Mukuro was about to grab you and your phone, but then, Chikusa appeared.

"Ken… what are you doing?"

"Chikusa's jealous! Mukuro-sama is very very popular with boys desu, now I'm jealous! ."

Silence came again. Obviously, the three of them got the picture so they made a huge gap between themselves.

"Awww, no need to be shy boys. Ken-ken can have Chrome-chan, Mukuro-sama has lots of choices and Chikusa…can die of jealousy."

An arrow striked Chikusa. Die of jealousy? Was he THAT much of a loner?

Ken's face became red instantly, he doesn't like that ugly, good for nothing, cute, I mean ugly girl. Of course he doesn't! He likes…food!

And Mukuro could only remember the number's she's been blabbering about. Since the constant number is 69...then he's 69? And the other numbers are his "choices"?

"I want to stay here longer and chat, but I want to visit Namimori Chuu, I'll just give you three a gift!"

You opened your bag and took out a bunch of photographs. It was only mild smut scenes, but gifts are gifts, and besides, you can't just give away your precious "babies". You gave your "babies" one last look and spread them out on the floor so everyone can see it.

"Take care of them 'kay? And Chikusa," You looked at Chikusa seriously which frightened him a bit "I'm gonna check your price later, 'kay?"

Chikusa covered the bar code on his cheek. But he ended up covering his whole face when he caught a glimpse of the pictures on the floors.

You were already on your way out of Kokuyo Land when Ken started screaming "I'm not gay!". You only laughed and whispered to yourself "Of course you aren't". And NO, you WEREN'T being sarcastic ….Okay you were, but still, give the dog a chance, for Pete's sake, he might reconsider bathing. XP

**pfft, kokuyo gang XP okay, the 3rd one's going to be better, promise XP and the "fangirl" won't just end up showing yaoi stuff or the like, she's going to..well reveal stuff about khr...I don't really know ahaha**

**anyway, hope you are entertained with my randomness /bows**

**PS: I killed dumbledore, .SORRY**

**XP**


	3. Chapter 3

"Juudaime! SHE's back!"

Gokudera pointed at you. You felt honored because he acknowledges you. Even if he was mentally scarred and is now afraid of you.

"Goku-chan!" You ran towards him and gave him a hug. They were on their way home when you appeared.

"Gokudera-kun, you found yourself another fan ahaha, Yamamoto and I will just leave you two alone..ja!"

Tsuna was trying to avoid making any sort of conversation with you. But of course, you can't let that happen can you?

"What? You're choosing Yama-kun over Goku-chan? But isn't that…illegal?"

"Ha ha ha illegal? Is this another game?"

Yamamoto was definitely confused; he tilted his head a bit, giving him +10000000000000000000 cuteness points. His cuteness was too much for you, but fainting is too uncool. Plus, you've seen worst ones.

"T-that's illegal too! But then again, uke-yamamoto is super adorable!"

You were still hugging Gokudera, when suddenly, someone screamed. To be exact, someone hahi-ed.

"H-haru?"

Haru and Kyoko suddenly appeared. Kyoko had a confused look, but she simply smiled when she saw Tsuna. Well, Haru reacted a bit different, usually she'd be giving Tsuna a bear hug but all she did was stare at Gokudera and the girl who was giving HIM a bear hug.

"Ne Gokudera-san" Haru kept a smile on her face but obviously she was just putting on her poker face. (lady gaga haru LOL)

"Who is she desu ka?"

"Haru-chan!"

You suddenly removed your self from Gokudera and smirked at Haru.

"I'm Goku-chan's G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D."

You just had to say that didn't you. Haru's smile broke off and she just stood there like a statue. You were seriously loving this. Who said 5986 isn't canon? It's so obvious, and now you have proof.

"Ne you ok haru-chan~ It's ok right? After all, you ARE inlove with Tsuna-san, and Goku-chan means absolutely means NOTHING to you, right?"

Before anyone else could react, you leaned forward and gave Gokudera a kiss. Now Haru became frozen solid. You wanted to squeal seeing as how Tsuna blushed, this was definitely a 2759 moment, but right now, your on a different ship ;)

"I was just joking Haru-chan~ Goku-chan is all yours."

You pushed Haru towards Gokudera, which made them hug. You like boy x boy pairings, but you like normal ones too, and 5986 is an all time fave.

"Unless of course, you want me to steal him from you?"

Silence came. You didn't know why though. You were being cupid! And they can't even appreciate that.

"Ma ma , minna, Maybe we should go to Tsuna's house now ha ha"

When you looked around, you noticed Kyoko was with Tsuna, and Haru's with Gokudera…So that just leaves…

"Yama-kun, let's go!"

You quickly grabbed hold of Yamamoto's arm. Since he's a gentleman, he allowed your fingers to intertwine, each of your fingers were paired with his, and his grip wasn't exactly soft, nor was it hard…it was..Perfect! But you didn't expect he'd actually do that, so you're face became red in a blink of an eye.

"Ha ha, this is fun, but are you sick, you're like a tomato ha ha, careful now, I might eat you :)"

_Okay..keep your cool…..Since when did Yamamoto become THIS lovable? Oh God, if he did this with Hibari, he's going to get bitten to death for sure. But right now, he's with me…so…kyaaaaaaaaaa~ _

The 6 of you proceeded to Tsuna's house, you were holding Yamamoto's hand the whole time, but then, Lambo appeared and grabbed hold of your leg.

"Lambo-san never saw you before, bow down and give me candy, gyahahahahah"

"Get off! You're cute and all, but you're ruining my moment with Yama-kun!"

You tried shaking your leg a few dozen times, but it just made him cry, so the two of you struggled for supremacy. After a while, his grip became loose and he was sent flying towards the wall. You wanted to laugh victoriously but then you saw a familiar object heading directly at you. It was the..

"Oh shit."

Booom!

You got hit by the TYL Bazooka.

* * *

**This is unexpectedly short, I want to make it longer but due to distractions, this occurred haha, I promise you bya-kun, but I guess I'll save him for chap 4 :)**

**Please bear with me for the time being , reality is interfering with my mind ahahaha**

**sorry for the 5986 part ahahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

It was just like how you imagine it could happen, rainbow colors appeared and you felt as if you were in some sort of worm hole. You were actually worried at first, but then the very thought of going ten years into the future in the world of khr got you excited; in this world, tyl doesn't only mean ten years later, it's also the other term for ten times hotter.

Except for Levi and Lussuria and some other random people. Sometimes they're just gross. BUT who knows, maybe you can be privileged to see TYL Tsuna's face.

TYL Tsuna… Now that you think about it, you will be the very first fan girl to see him… Maybe he's like Primo now, or his eyes aren't super big anymore, or maybe he's become even more of an uke!

While you were day dreaming about tsuna,you realized you weren't time travelling anymore, because pink smoke covered the place where you were at… When the smoke cleared up, a familiar face greeted you. A red haired guy with glasses was standing in front of you looking confused.

All you did was blink at him, but then the eerie silence was broken by a playful "Sho-chan~"

Wait…was that..,

"B-byakuran-san, a girl suddenly- urrgh"

Shouichi Irie went down on his knees while holding his stomach., was he anxious again? Or am I that awesome?

"Yes yes, a girl appeared, I can see that."

Byakuran approached you and leaned forward, he looked at you with a serious face and smiled a few seconds later. His face was so cute you can just tackle- I mean hug him at that very moment.

"And who might you be~?"

"I'm…"

He was staring at you sweetly; his smile was either full of evil, or innocence… Oh wait, he can't be full of innocence, his Byakuran for crying out loud. But he's still cute~

"Can't speak hmn? Then I'll just give you a name~"

"Byakuran-san, we don't even know where she came from, stop-"

"Hush sho-chan~"

He walked behind you and grabbed your arms. He lifted you upward, forcing you to stand.

"Ne Sho-chan, she's cute, yes?"

Shouichi flustered a bit and slightly nodded. Byakuran laughed at his pathetic reaction, you wanted to laugh too and even tell them they looked so cute together. However, at that moment you wondered why Bya-kun was there, weren't they enemies? But while you were thinking, Byakuran grabbed hold of your face and gave you a cat-like smile.

"Since my dear Sho-chan agrees, and you won't even tell us your name, you will be our little hime,~"

Before you could say anything, he dragged you towards a sofa, and sat there, he forced you to sit too.

"Sho-chan, bring me today's sweets~" He took some marshmallows and ate them one by one. He really looked innocent at that time. Playful eyes focusing on eating, if you didn't know any better, you wouldn't even think that he almost conquered the world in all the parallel worlds.

"Are your disabled from moving too~? Then allow me too feed you~"

He grabbed a few marshies and tried to feed you, you allowed him of course, but then, after a few bites.,

"Bya-kun…"

"Hmmn~" He dropped a few marshies, probably because you finally spoke. And you just called him Bya-kun.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Silence filled the room, and Byakuran put on his rape face, I mean serious face.

"And where's the Vongola? Tsu-kun killed you, and you're supposed to be in heaven or something. Or did you come back from the Netherworlds to molest Sho-chan?"

Good thing Shouchi left to get Byakuran's sweets, he would have panicked like there's no tomorrow. Well, at least you were there to see Bya's EPIC face when he heard you speak of his death. Not to mention the last part.

He stood up and gave you an awkward smile.

"Who exactly are you, my hime?"

"You never answered my question, why would I answer yours?"

"Maybe because you are my little hime and-"

He moved close to you, now his face was a few inches away from yours, you can even feel him breath. You, of course, were breathless, you didn't know what to do, blush like crazy because of the current situation, or be scared like hell because in just a few seconds, he might end up killing you.

"I'm your _prince_."

He closed his eyes and gave you his signature smile that made every fan girl in the world squeal like a mad woman. Heck, even Sho-chan or Mukuro would squeal if they were in your shoes.

Time sorta stopped, but then, Sho-chan appeared, and removed Byakuran from you, he even lectured him about "the proper way to treat women and strangers", before they could finish, you headed for the stairs and escaped, another minute with Byakuran, and you might die, not because he's going to kill you, but because of the blood loss you're going to get, you seriously felt your nose bleeding, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

You're vision grew blurry, and after a while, everything went black. Pfft, fainted because of a nose bleed, you never knew that was actually possible.

When you woke up, you were at a strange room. It looked familiar, extravagant furniture, odd paintings of the Vongola Bosses, even the fork-dude was there, and a good-looking guy was looking outside the window. You were about to fall asleep again, but then you realized, there was a good-looking guy in the room! You looked at him again to see who he was.

Brown hair, the typical mafia suit with an orange suit, a unique Vongola ring and an animal ring too, and X-Gloves. Who could he be… Pfft, Who were you kidding, you knew exactly who he was, it's…

"Tsu-kun~!"

Sawada Tsunayoushi…

"Oh., good morning"

He stared at you with a blank face and went near. He looked at you for a while and gave out a sigh.

"I thought you were gonna die due to blood loss, you're nose was escessively bleeding by the time I saw you."

You flustered at the very thought of him, of all people, seeing you lying down on the floor, with a bleeding nose that could have killed you.

"But-"

He looked at you and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay now."

His eyes were gentle. It wasn't like Primo's who seemed as though he's an emotionless overlord, it wasn't like before either were his eyes showed pureness. T wasn't like his HDWM eyes too…it was…different.

His brown eyes looked at you calmly, yet fiercely at the same time. It was the eyes of a powerful, yet benevolent ruler.

It was the eyes of a no-longer uke Sawada Tsunayoushi.

You wanted to cry because he wasn't rapeable anymore, but then you silently screamed in your mind, because he was the one in charge now. (What the f am I saying?)

"T-tsu-kun?"

His eyes grew a bit because of your shocked faced. He gave out a small laugh and said, "Sorry, you're probably surprised, by the way-"

He pecked you slightly in the cheek and gave out a short smile.

"Long time no see, welcome to the future, [whatever your name is haha]"

And then you fainted once again (HAHAHA I just love making the fan girl faint XD)

When you woke up..again, you were in a white room. When you glanced at your side, Lambo was there sleeping like a baby.

"Lambo?"

"Hmmn~?"

He woke up instantly and gave out a cute yawn.

"Good morning little [name]. so-"

He took out an orange cannon and pointed it directly at you.

"Ready to go back to the past?"

"W-wait, say what?"

He was about to hit the trigger, but then you jumped out of bed and kicked the cannon.. It accidentally hit him instead.

You ran out of the room and tried to escape, what the hell was Lambo thinking, you can't go back yet, and you didn't even see the others yet! And what the heck was up with that new cannon.

"Running around again, eh herbivore?"

A tall man in a yukata blocked your way, when you looked up, you could only stare in amazement. It was.,

"Want me to bite you to death?"

Hibari…Kyoya.

He grabbed your hand, and led you back to the room where a little Lambo was now sleeping. It was probably bed time there.

"The herbivores were being even more of an herbivore sending you off without even allowing you to stop by at my base."

He stared at Lambo and sighed.

"How annoying…"

He picked up the cannon, studied it's features, and aimed at you.

"K-kyo-san, matte~!"

He smirked at you causing you to freeze, his cold yet mesmerizing eyes were staring at you, if looks could kill, you would definitely be dead by now.

"My younger self has yet to see you-"

He placed his hand on the trigger, ready to shoot

"keep him company or else-"

BOOM, you were gone.

"-I'll bite you to death."

And off you went into the past, or the present. Rainbow land was back again, and you just can't get your mind off Hibari, what the heck did he just say? Keep his younger self company? And why was everyone so nice to you in the future when in the present time, Tsuna and everybody else thought you were a freak who escaped from a Mental Hospital!

The rainbow vortex of doom disappeared, and now, the pink smoke was starting to fade too. When you looked around, Tsuna was sleeping, and everybody else was gone. You yawned and crawled towards Tsuna's bed, gave him a little hug, and fell asleep. He doesn't mind right? ;]

* * *

**Oh God I sound so errr IMBA haha. To get things clear, I'm just imagining how a fan girl would react in those circumstances, and the reason why everybody is nice is either for simple fan service, or because of an actual plot. Hahah won't spill anything serious ..yet.**

**I'm lazy when it comes to updating, so please bear with me, feedbacks are greatly appreciated ahahaha.**

**BY THE WAY, I had to redo the whole chap because of a stupid error that caused all my effort to disappear ahaha, the original lines were better, but oh well. **


	5. Chapter 5

When both you and Tsuna woke up, it felt like that romantic moment between a couple who just had their honeymoon; you were cuddling him, and surprisingly enough, he was doing the same, he was resting his chin on your forehead, and you can even hear his soft heart beat. Your inner fan girl was dying inside, even if he keeps saying "Kyoko", at least you're living the dream.

The morning rays hit Tsuna's face, and slowly, he woke up. When he realized he was cuddling with an actual person, he then looked to see who it was. He looked at you and you looked at him, his eyes were so gentle, he then leaned forward to get a better view. but,

"Fuck.,"

He blinked a few times, and even rubbed his eyes, are you really that much of a "dream come true" for him to think you're a mirage?

"Good Morning to you too, Tsuna-kun!"

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It would have been better if Tsuna simply cherished the moment, his scream created a terrible uproar. It was 6 am and he was screaming his guts out!

When Nana Sawada saw the whole scene, her closed cheerful eyes suddenly opened and focused on you. She then looked at Tsuna intently giving of an awkward aura in the whole room.

"Tsuna-kun.,"

Nana smiled at Tsuna sweetly, because of that, you thought she accepted you as her daughter in law, so you grabbed Tsuna's arm and gave him a nice, warm hug

Unfortunately, Nana didn't approve. She tilted her head slightly, and after a few seconds, you saw yourself flying away from their house.

"I'm not part of Team Rocket!"

All you could do was scream, you were still flying to who knows where, and besides, who knew Nana Sawada was a Super Mom?

You were beginning to enjoy yourself; the wind was in your hair, you had an amazing over view of Namimori, a newspaper is heading towards your face, the birds are flying so freely, and – oh crap- newspaper!

Before you could dodge, the newspaper already devoured your face. You couldn't see a thing, and you can already feel yourself descending at an EXTREME speed.

"Somebody freaking catch me!"

You were falling, and falling, and falling, and boom, you landed…on a person!

"Get off me"

"S-sorry!"

You quickly removed the stupid newspaper and turned around to meet your "cushion".

"You're-"

"Get off. Now."

Oh God, of all the crazy people in Namimori, why him? ….

Oh wait, it's actually a good thing, after all, he is,

" I said get off, herbivore"

Your mind went blank because of his epicness, but you already know the Ancient Arts of Handling Hibari Kyoya. And so, you crossed your arms and looked at him teasingly,

"No."

That actually got him, his face showed irritation BUT at least he was now looking at you seriously. His eyes were now focused on your smirking face,

"Carry me."

"Don't irritate me herbivore."

"Or else what?"

"I'll-"

"You'll bite me to death with your tonfas?"

He suddenly stopped and released his grip on the tonfas he hid somewhere in his body. You now have his attention, you can't stop now :)

"Or maybe you'll use Roll to pulverize me to death with his spikes, or maybe Tetsu's going to hang me up on a helicopter till I die of fright.

You moved your face closer to his and left just enough space for you to be able to speak clearly.

"Or maybe you have something up your sleeves, Hibari Kyoya."

You smirked at him, and stared at his mesmerizing eyes, God this felt great!

"You're not an ordinary herbivore aren't you?"

He smirked at you and stood up. He held out his hand as if he was trying to help you stand. Not exactly what you asked for, but still, this is nice :

"I'm not a herbivore, I actually prefer meat, thank you very much." You grabbed his hand, and told him your name. About time he knows the name of his soon to be lover ;)

"You already my name, do you not?"

"Of course I do, so… want to go out and eat some burgers?"

"You laughed at him teasingly when he nodded and led you to a motorcycle. You almost forgot how badass he was, if that's even possible.

And now, after your long trip in the sky, sponsored by the sweet yet dangerous Nana Sawada, you're going on a date with Hibari Kyoya. THE Hibari Kyoya. Every fan girl in the world would give ANYTHING to see him, and now, you're not only riding in his motorcycle, hugging him and going to who knows where at Only God knows miles per second, you're actually going to grab some burgers and hang out just like in a date. HA! You can imagine the faces of all the others who would die for this as you tell them: "In your face D18 shippers, Kyo-kun likes girls, and he likes me ! "

And to top it all of, the ever so cute and cuddly Hibird is now resting at your head.

"Jump."

"huh?"

"I said jump, herb-omnivore."

"o…kay?"

You jumped. Nuff said. And when you did, Hibari followed. He grabbed your wrist to ensure both of you could land safely. How sweet /rolls eyes

"That was …interesting..But why the heck did we do that anyway?"

"Stopping is boring."

You glanced at the still moving motorcycle, and from the looks of it, it will crash at the nearest turn. What the heck is Hibari thinking?"

"But your motorcycle will b-"

"Tetsu will take care of that."

"Right, right, so, mind telling me where we're going?"

"Walk."

"Hold hands with me~ "

He walked first and left you there. When he realized you weren't following, he looked back and glared at you. You still didn't move so he went back, grabbed your hand, and dragged you to a small but decent shop. Not exactly what you

had in mind, but you still held hands!

"Sit."

He ordered a few burgers and sat with you. He was actually a bit of a glutton. But you loved him anyway. Besides, who doesn't? Even dudes like him, which is disturbing in a way, but you're already used to it.

"If you don't plan on eating, just say so."

"I'm on a strict diet, besides, I'm doing this so you'll like me ;)"

He looked at you confusingly but smirked afterwards.

"I dislike skeletons."

You simply laughed and ate. This was actually good for you, you're not really fat, nor are you slim, just a bit chubby X3

"Kyoya! And look, you even have a friend with you ha ha"

You felt a hand on your shoulder, and a few seconds later, you were part of a group hug.

"Cavallone."

"D-dino!"

"Ha ha am I that popular?"

God he's cute! But you liked Cavallone Primo more, and you're a bit pissed of Dino because of D18.

"Hey Miss, you okay?"

You didn't know what to say, you liked him, you hated him, he's cute, he's stupid, he's handsome, he's,

"Pedophile!"

He's a pedo..,

Hibari almost choked. You knew he wanted to laugh, but he only smirked, Dino was obviously startled. A girl he doesn't know just called him a pedophile.

"Gay Pedo!"

A gay one to be exact.

"Ha ha, I think you're misunderstanding things, Miss. I-uh.., do I look that old? And I'm not gay!"

You took a deep breath and calmed down. Alright…be nice…be nice..,

"You're 22 years old and you're trying to flirt with Kyo-kun!"

Now both men were speechless. Yes, you still see them as men.

"And your box animal is a Pegasus! Plus, what the hell were you thinking when you had that horrible haircut ten years later?"

"Kyoya.." Dino looked at Hibari, now he's even more confused. "Who is she?"

Hibari only smirked. "She's"

He whispered something at Dino's ears. He smirked again after saying "it" to him. And Dino simply laughed! …Oh crap..

"D18!"

You grabbed Hibari's arm and headed towards the door.

"So long gay-pedo Dino!"

"Wait! I'm not a gay pedo!"

You forgot to pay, but Dino's a freaking boss of a Mafia Famiglia, he can surely pay for a bunch of burgers.

"Oi, ,name"

"Kyaa, he said your name XD

"What is –"

"Hmmn?"

Hibari looked away and started to walk in a different direction.

"Nevermind, see you around, omnivore."

And just like that, he vanished. At least the two of you went on a date together. Too bad Dino ruined it. Damn Gay

Boss.,

Now you had nothing to do, you simply walked…and walked…and walked..

You serosuly don't know where you should go. You can't go to Tsuna's because of you know what. Obviously, Yamamoto's playing baseball, an you don't even know where Gokudera lives!

Oh wait, you do! He lives in Tsuna's pants, I mean in his closet. XD

You stopped walking and decided to sit in a nearby bench at a park. It was so qute..and peaceful… and.,

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

"What the hell?"

* * *

**I LOVE HIBARI KYOYA.**

**With that being said you now know why I'm being so biased XP**


	6. Chapter 6

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

The shark's loud voice echoed through your head. It was like wearing headphones and listening to heavy metal music at maximum power.

"STOP SLACKING OF BEL!"

"Ushishishi, " a golden haired teen with a tiara on his head popped out from behind a bench "The prince is bored, entertain me~!"

You were still shocked since a head popped out from where you were sitting. Belphegor suddenly noticed you and gave you one of his signature demonic smirks.

"A peasant? You there, entertain me~"

Belphegor jumped from where he was and as he landed he placed his hands on his pockets. Squallo suddenly ran towards where you were.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! You there, tell me where Sawada Tsunayoshi's house is!"

'Tsuna? They want to see Tsuna?' You automatically processed a brilliant lie in your head full of fujoshiness and fantasies. Mostly fujoshiness.

"Now why would I tell you where my boss is?" You glared at them as if you were serious. But inside you were laughing like a mad man.

"Boss? You're working for him?" A baby suddenly appeared…wait…a baby? …Holy Shit it's Viper~!

"Ushishishi, Mammon, you're not suppose to be here." Belphegor went near Mammon or Viper or whatever he's called and carried him like a teddy bear.

"If you have Mammon with you, can't you just track Sawada with his..y'know.. that weird technique."

Everyone looked at you, and you liked it. They were probably thinking, "How does she know?" "How much information did Sawada leak out?" and "Why is she so cute?"

"The scum's sick, he's as useless as all these other scums."

_Xanxus!_

He went near you. Since you were sitting down, he bent down and gave you a playful glare.

"Maybe you'll be of use to us?"

You were still staring at him when all of a sudden, someone carried you! When you looked around it was Squallo, and before you could scream at him, Bel covered your mouth. Mammon suddenly went near your face and casted some sort of illusion, weird snakes appeared from his eyes, and you were scared as hell. Then..you got knocked out. Pfft, what a great way to meet the varia.

You woke up to the sound of "Vroooi"s and "scum"s. Honestly, for an assassination squad, they sure are noisy.

As you looked around, you realized you were in some sort of warehouse. Can't they find a nice play, like a 5-star Hotel or something, they're the Varia for pete's sake, they're stinking rich yet they treat their hostages like garbage.

" _Well you are JUST a hostage ."_

A voice suddenly came out from nowhere. But it was strangely familiar. That voice..you heard it before!

" _You know me? I doubt that."_

_Waaaaaaah, he can read my mind, what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_

_"Oi., stop cursing. It's annoying."_

_I'll stop if you show yourself._

_" Walk three paces to the left and keep moving forward."_

You followed what he said and walked three paces to the left and just moved forward. After a while, you saw a person lying down on a couch. You decided to jump on him and give him what heck of a surprise, but he probably won't be surprised since…Well, he can read your mind.

"_ Do as you please. I dare you."_

And so you did. You jumped on him!

" What the fuck."

It was holy effing Belphegor, not the guy who can read minds. And you just jumped on him!

"_ I never said it was me, baka."_

_Why the heck did you do that for? I swear if I find you I'll-_

_" Instead of worrying about that, why not take time to care for your safety."_

_Oh crap..Belphegor!_

He was annoyed as hell. Apparently, he was sleeping, and you happened to disturb him.

" Ushishi, do you want to die you scrawny peasant?"

You took a deep breath and gave him an imitation of Hibari's glare.

"You can't kill me. At least not yet. Remember, you want to know where my Boss is, face it Belphegor, you need me."

"_ Nice lie. I might actually laugh."_

All of a sudden, the prince started laughing!

_" He beat me to it. Darn."_

"Need you? I have no interest in finding that Vongola kid. I kill as I please Ushishishi."

Well that was unexpected. Who knew waking him up would result to this? You tried to run away and even started murmuring your death wis./ All you could do now was run and hope for a hero to save you..,

"_ A hero? What exactly is a hero?"_

_A hero is someone who saves people!_

_" Oh.. are they famous?"_

_Once they start saving people, yeah!_

While you were talking to that voice, Belphegor threw 3 knives at you.

"Shi shi shi, dodge it~"

_I'm a fan girl, not a fighter! Oh God, good bye my bishies.., may you continue to kill fan girls with your looks._

You closed your eyes as the knives drew near…

"…"

"Who the hell are you."

You looked back and noticed a boy with teal hair and eyes. He was looking blankly at Belphegor's annoyed face…wait..teal…blank…

"Fran~!"

"You know my name? I'm famous already, great."

Belphegor threw even more knives and Fran caught them.. With his body.

" This might actually hurt if you keep it up."

He started bleeding, but his face remained blank. Fran never changes pfft.

Bel prepared to throw more knives, but Mammon appeared and stopped him.

"Stop."

Xanxus appeared and gave Fran a heavy stare.

_So this is how they met Fran? Because of me? I knew was awesome bwahahahaha_

_" I'm leaving now, want to come with me?"_

_Why not haha._

Fran grabbed the back of your shirt and dragged you out of the warehouse.

_I seriously don't know if I should thank you or curse you._

_" Neither is fine. Who are those people anyway?"_

_The dude with the black hair is Xanxus, the baby is Mammon, I don't know if you see him, but the one with the long white or silver hair is Squallo._

_"The other one?"_

_What other one?_

You decided not to talk about Bel. Why? Because you wanted to know if he was interested in him. If he persists in asking…then he IS interested. And if he is…then that means…

" _The blonde with the tiara."_

_Oh., that was Belphegor._

B26!

_" I see."_

_Hey fran… Have you ever thought about boy-boy love?_

The expression on his face never changed. You actually thought he was going to answer you and fill your fujoshi heart with fanservice by saying "yes" or something.

But instead of doing that, he released his grip on you right when he was jumping from house to house. So…..you fell O_O

It was a good thing you landed on a garbage can.. You stink now, but, at least you're not hurt. You tried to look for Fran but he wasn't there anymore.

_Stupid Frog._

_"I'm not a frog., crazy fujoshi."_

_You're still here? Where are you?_

_"Park,left side, near the swings."_

The park was actually a block away. No one was at the park, except for a guy… Wait… Maybe this is a trick again?

You stealthily approached the guy, like a ninja!

You could only giggle silently when you saw who he was and what he was doing. It was Bel…

"Bel, the girl's not here, let's go."

Mammon was with him too. Aww~

"Ushishi, let's stay here for a while. She's stupid, she might just run into us here."

He grabbed something from his pocket. It was a pack of..strawberries?

"Eat with me ushishishi"

_Oh God, Bel x Mammon!_

You wanted to be a good fan girl and let them have their moment in peace, so you hastily left.

You were grinning as you walked the streets of Namimori, when all of a sudden, you saw…a baby? Arguing with another baby?

"Stop following me!"

"Oi, it's not like that kora!"

_Colonello..and…LAL?_

**

* * *

**

**I don't like this chapter for some reason haha, I'm not motivated but, oh well. **


	7. Chapter 7

"And you are?"

You found yourself on another awkward situation. Lal tied the back of your hands tightly, and Colonello covered your mouth with tape! Unintentionally sneaking up on 2 soldiers isn't the best way to say good evening.

"Baka! How can she answer if you covered her mouth!"

Lal gave Colo a huge slap on the face. And in a matter of seconds, he removed the tape on your mouth. _Ouch._

"[name], Mafia Specialist!"

They both looked at you weirdly. _What does she mean Mafia Specialist?_

You gave them a pretend sigh and acted as though you thought they were idiots.

"Allow me to clarify things, a Mafia Specialist is a title given to someone who knows every bit of info in the Mafia. And that title belongs to one special and awes-I mean, witty person, me."

You and every other hard core fan girl in the world. You didn't know EVERYTHING, but you knew enough to convince them. You told them about all the scenarios that happened within the Vongola, and even about some things about the other families, the arcobalenos, and everybody's birthday! They were convinced all right, convinced to the point they wanted to kill you since you're now a threat.

"You can't do that, I hold information which I need to hand over to the Ninth, if I die now, the information will die too, and trust me, HE NEEDS TO KNOW."

He needs to know that his successor is an ultimate uke. He's actually a seke, but mostly an uke, so, whatever.

Colonello and Lal released you, and you even had the nerve to smile at them sweetly and thank them. Lal wanted to bitchslap you so hard, she ended up slapping Colo.

Before you slyly walked away, you whispered something to Lal which made her face turn completely red.

"You like her, he likes you, just go ahead and get married already. Then the babies can have babies. Cute ColoLal babies."

You were still laughing in your head about that encounter with the rain arcobalenos, when you suddenly realized, you don't know where to sleep! You can't go to Tsuna's, and he probably told everyone about you so you might be banned from seeing them or something. You can't sleep in the park, that would be too gross.

And so you just walked…and walked… and walked. Until you stumbled upon a meat bun shop! The food tasted so yummy, and you had some money with you, so…you decided to eat first and worry about sleeping later.

When you entered the shop, you saw a familiar disguise…and a monkey.

"Fon? …..FON!"

You were about to hug him, too bad he was too fast. He jumped and landed on your head. His disguise fell, and now you can clearly chibi Hibari… I mean Fon.

"FON~! Konbanwa!" You smiled foolishly at him. Since he was kind, he gave you a smile too.

"Good evening. How do you know my name? Are a friend of I-Pin?"

You nodded and said you were the on taking care of her lately. _You liar._ That instantly won over his heart, he even gave you free food.

He started asking about how she's doing, and about her training methods. Good thing you read a few LamPin fics before, you were able tom describe her lifestyle nicely.

"So what brings a lady like you here at this time of the night?" It was practically around 11 pm. You told her you were abandoned by your parents, and left you with absolutely nothing. And now you're wandering off in the streets because you don't have a place to go to.

"I know a decent place where you can sleep at. Come with me."

He quickly closed his shop and started walking. He was a baby, so he was slow. It took him a few minutes to realize it would be easier to just jump at your head and let you follow directions. Pfft.

When you arrive at your destination, you could only stare at it! It was beautiful, a traditional Japanese house, with a mix of Chinese traditions. It all looked so elegant!

He instructed you to go in, and of course you did. When you entered, everything was 10 times greater. From the wall ornaments to the furniture, everything was so…Asian.

"You live here?"

"From time to time, I stay here. I don't live alone though, so be quiet."

You glanced at his head and noticed a sleeping monkey. Is that what he meant? Pffft.

After touring you around the main features of the house, AKA the kitchen, bathroom, and your temporary bedroom, he left you alone. Your room was actually nice; there was a neat drawer, with clean clothes inside! And the kotatsu was so cute and warm; you wanted to sleep right away.

You took a short bath, dressed up, and went to sleep ASAP. Who knew Fon would be this hospitable?

The moment you woke up, you saw two pair of eyes staring at you. After blinking a few times, the number of eyes increased!

You shook your head and and even slapped your face so you could wake up. And once you were fully awake, you realized the Arcobaleno were not surrounding you; Colonello, Lal, Viper, Fon, Skull, Reborn, and even Verde.

"Mafia Specialist huh?" Lal raised a brow at you. Was she busted?

"Are you really homeless?" Fon's gentle expression never changed, but you could feel the tension rising in the air.

"Yes, I am a Mafia Specialist, and yes I am homeless. Ask Reborn, I've been sleeping at Tsuna's most of the times."

And he said the truth of course. What you said were all true, you ARE currently homeless, and you know TONS of stuff about their world. The story just got a bit…twisted.

"I see, how come you never revealed yourself before?"

"And we never even heard of you, kora!"

"Senpai, is she really worth the trouble, she looks like an ordinary girl."

"You are a specialist eh? Do tell me more."

Lal and Colonello ended up giving tons of questions about your history. You told them you were undercover for most parts, that's why you're so good at what you do and you EARNED that title. Meanwhile, Reborn and Fon were contacting Aria, Skull was being an idiot, as usual, and Verde kept on insisting you tell him information about the Mafia!

Was being popular this hard?

After a series of "interviews", Aria arrived, with Gamma too!

"So..this is our little specialist?"

She looked at you from top to bottom, and ended up smiling at you. Her smile really is sweet…Oh crap, are turning lesbo over Aria? _Heck no!_

"I myself have never heard of you, please give me reasons to believe you really ar-"

"You're involved romantically with Gamma. You have a kid names Yuni, and apparently, after you die, Gamma will go pedo on your daughter and die with her. Happy?"

You attempted to mimic her smile. It was amusing actually. Seeing all the surprise faces around you. You can seriously never get tired of getting response like that.

"The only thing I'm not sure about is what will happen if you don't die, will you and your daughter be involved in a love triangle with Gamma, or will one of you give up for the other?"

Now Gamma's face became completely red. Aria did the same. They ended up leaving at once, and even said not to call her again for these kinds of issues.

The other arcobalenos left and Fong said you can stay there for as long as you wished. Aww, what a sweet baby. He warned you about the other person living there too, you actually had no idea who it was, but you just nodded and said you know that person, so it'll be fine…

I wonder who it is?

* * *

**Short Crappy update lol Ended up updating because we lost our net connection yesterday and I had nothing to do after organizing my files and pics, and after updating Secret Namimori, pfft, the wonders of not having access to the Internet LOL**

**Anyway, I think I'll end this soon XD Running out of good plots lol, and I'm too lazy to actually think about it XD I'm usually just typing whatever pops up lol and this is an example ahaha.**


	8. Chapter 8

Another day has come, more time for stalking my dear bishies, and of course, more time to troll.

The arcobalenos kept a close watch on you for a good two days, but you knew better. How can you follow anyone around if someone's following you?

Good thing your powers were enough to annoy the babies, it even made some blush like crazy, you know who I'm talking about, the infamous tsundere Lal, sometimes you caught Colo off guard too. Awww, the babies are inlove~

"Oi, where's the others?"

Reborn suddenly jumped to your left shoulder and pinched your cheeks. That bratty baby's pinches hurts as hell, but you need to keep your cool.

"Oh you mean Viper and Skull? They went home. I told you they'll give up just like the others. Even you boss, Aria decided to let me be. You should do the same."

You have him a smirk but he smirked a bit. Damn this baby can't be beaten with words.

"Enlighten me. What did you say that made Viper leave? Skull I can understand, he's an idiot, but Viper? This I have to hear."

"Well you see…"

* * *

"Can you walk?"

The mist arcobaleno was floating behind you, apparently he was in-charge of babysitting you today. You were walking around in circle, and Skull was with you too. Add the fact that he wasn't getting paid for this, and you got yourself one pissed off baby.

"I can if I want to." He said so in his normal tone. How can a guy have such a squeaky voice anyway?

"Instead of floating, why not try and walk for a change. A little exercise won't hurt, Bel might not like you if you become fat."

All of a sudden, he teleported in front of you, you can't see his face, but he was probably glaring.

"Enough with your lame joke which involves Bel. I'll say this for the last time, I am not inlove with him."

Sheesh, what a kill joy. You were only talking about Belphegor for the last few hours. It's not like you were lying. BelXMammon is definitely canon! For now that is, Fran won't be around yet so it's Mammon's time to shine!

"The more you deny it, the more I'll think it's true. Plus, I didn't say anything about you being inlove, I was just RANDOMLY including him in our conversations. You don't have to be so affected."

After winking at him, he sighed and floated back to his original position, a few centimeters behind you. It gave off a creepy ambiance; a baby is floating behind you. Talk about awkward. Good thing Skull kept on making you laugh.

TUGSH

"Skull!" The cloud arcobaleno's helmet bumped your leg again. Why did he have to add that spiky horn when he was following you, why not afterwards? Sheesh. He looks like a retarded unicorn now, you thought he liked octopuses, but I guess his "magical" side was suddenly released. Who doesn't love unicorns anyway.

"I-it's not my fault! You were walking to slow! A-and look! No w-wound this time!"

He removed his helmet and revealed his panicking face. One thing's for sure, he's afraid of you. He seriously believes you're a powerful Mafioso with enough information to rule the mafia world. If only the rest would just believe you like he did, life would be awesome. Oh wait, you're in the world of KHR, it already is!

"Just walk beside me, 'kay" You gave him a soft smile to confuse his little brain. If his fear turned into admiration, then you got yourself an obedient follower.

He simply nodded, panic was slowly removing itself from his face as he ran to my side. Luck was playing games though, right after he ran, he tripped because of a rock, a teensy weensy rock. He was holding his helmet then, when he fell, his helmet bounced off the ground and was sent flying towards Viper. The floating baby was a bit preoccupied with his mumblings about "not being inlove", he didn't even sense the helmet!

When you glanced at Viper, the first thing that entered your mind was 'What the fuck?'. The helmet's horn happened to hit Viper in the forehead. And now he was bleeding like crazy.

Skull was now as white as a ghost, poor kid probably didn't expect that.

"S-s-senpai! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

He kept banging his head on the ground, continuously saying sorry, while Viper remained floating, still speechless.

The bloody horned helmet was not at the ground, right below it's victim, more blood was falling from Viper's face and it fell on the helmet.

You were shocked as well, so you just stood there. Besides, he seems fine enough?

"Die." Viper pointed his tiny arm towards the helmet. When he raised his arm, the helmet followed. Uh-oh, he really is pissed, something tells me a genjutsu-master won't let a thing like this slip anymore.

You stepped back and stared at the cowering Skull. The helmet was now a few meters above you, and you even thought Viper was going to hit you!

After a few seconds, the helmet came flying down towards Skull. He was able to dodge, but right when he was sighing of relief, the helmet rose up and attacked him repeatedly. This time, Viper wasn't controlling it, he probably placed some sort of magic on it that made it do that. Some sort of AI? Who knows. One things for sure, you're safe.

"Look at him go~ Take care Skull!" You laughed awkwardly and faced Viper. Somehow, you managed to gain enough courage to ask him if he's alright.

All of a sudden, he removed his hood! His shoulder-length hair was now visible, and so was his face. OH MY GOD HIS FACE!

"I was hit in the forehead by a horn and I'm covered in blood, do I look okay to you?"

His voice changed a bit now, irritation now clear. If you were "normal", you'd probably be scared now. You got yourself an angry illusionist ready to attack at any moment. BUT OH MY GOD YOU CAN ACTUALLY HIS FACE.

He looks so cute since he's still an arcobaleno. His eyes were probably small, but since he's chibified, it made them look big. His fringes were now covered in blood, but they were now tucked behind his ear; revealing more of his glorious face.

He held out his hand and glared at you. "Handkerchief." He said so bluntly. You obeyed of course. Inserting a joke now would probably be a bad idea.

Using the handkerchief you gave him, he started to clean himself , the wound was still visible, and damn it's big. How could he look like he's not in pain?

He threw the handkerchief at you after using it. Ungrateful bastard, tch.

He signaled for you to hurry up and walk. Now was the best time to be silent and just be obedient. You turned around and started walking again. You were silent for a good 10 seconds, BUT-

"Y'know, this hanky might make me rich. Who knows how much Bel would pay for this! Not only is there blood, it's YOUR blood! I'm sure he'll be happy to negotiate with me."

Without hesitation, he smacked you in the head and turned to the opposite direction. He wore his hood again and left after mumbling about he hated you. Awww, you definitely love him too :

* * *

"And that's what happened." You told Reborn proudly. He expected a different story, but he was somehow amused.

"I get it now." He jumped off your shoulder and walked the opposite direction. You didn't know why though.

"Hmmn?" You stopped walking and simply glanced at him.

"Teasing. That's what makes everyone leave. Tease them about an embarrassing truth and you'll get what you want."

"What the heck are you talking about.?" You raised a brow him and waited for his reply. Was Reborn on drugs or something?

"That's your method of taunting the people around you. Mafia Specialist, pft."

He glanced at you and gave you a playful smirk. Your cover was now broken. Die, Reborn, DIE! Oh wait, don't! T.T

"I won't ruin your fun just yet. Things are starting to look amusing from my point of view. Just don't include me in this little game of yours." And with that, he left.

Darn, you were planning to tease him about Luce! :/

And this, you were alone again. It was a bit late to stalk anyone. So you decided to go "home". You wanted to visit Shoichi, but the arcobalenos were being a pain in the neck. Well now that they're all gone, little Sho-chan can finally meet the awesome you~!

On your way home, you saw a familiar shadow heading towards the house you were currently residing in. That's strange, Fon never said anything about visitors.

You decided to keep a safe distance and just follow him for a bit. Maybe he knew the person who stays at that house too?

Fon never said much about him, actually, he never said anything! The only thing that he said was that someone resides there, and he doesn't like noise. He's usually in his room, and he lives early in the morning and arrives late. You never got the chance to see him. Everytime you wake up, he's gone. And when it's up time for you to sleep, he's still not home. Who the heck was that guy anyway?

You were still bust thinking about who it could possible be, when the person in front of you opened the door to your house!

Wait…don't tell…the guy who lives with you right now…is HIM?

* * *

**Dun dun dun, surprise! Finally updated after who knows how long. Today is the 25th of April, and..I happen to like this day. I was productive yesterday and ended up finishing a few WIPs (work in progress). And..well, tada, I forgot about the plot so I'm just putting together random ideas as I type. Gomen! Once again, don't mind the typos, I don't proof read, I literally type whatever comes out and post them ASAP ahahaha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little update! I probably won't update for a "while" again. I'm effing lazy XD **


	9. Chapter 9

OHMYGOD, HIBARI!

You could only stare in bewilderment as you realized it was Hibari Kyoya's house. Fon and Kyoya lived at the same house…. Fon…and Kyoya… THIS WAS PRICELESS!

You followed him inside and snuck up behind him. He was alarmed by your presence. Instinctively, he tackled whoever was following him. He could only blink when he realized it was you.

"You again." He stood up and didn't even bother to help you. Bastard.

"Hibari!" You glomped on him as soon as you stood up. Strangely, he didn't mind. Instead of biting you to death, he dragged you to the living room and asked you to sit. OH MY GOD, HAS HIBARI FALLEN FOR YOU :

"Herbivore. Answer me." He looked at you, a bit confused due to something. Now that you thought about it, he was asking you something before, but he stopped. What could he have in mind?

"D18 .What's that?"

If laughter could kill, you probably would have been dead by now. D18. HIBARI KYOYA IS ASKING YOU ABOUT D18.

"Oh…that?"

You searched for your phone that had D18 doujins and showed it to Hibari without hesitation. He on the other hand threw the phone due to frustration. "Who did that? Tell me and I'll bite that person to death."

He flinched at the sight of the doujins. It wasn't even completely smutty! Oh Hibari… maybe he's mad because he's at the bottom?

"No can do~ The one who made that is at a different universe."

You probably shouldn't have mentioned that. Now Hibari was even more curious!

You spend the whole night explaining to him what really happened. To the point you told him the world of khr, except the fact that it was just an anime and you, along with other fans, knew what was happening in their lives. You told him a few interesting things though, like the meaning behind numbers and letters like B, 26, 27, 33 and all the other numbers.

He was listening so attentively, so cute!

You took your phone back and gave it to him, showing him the pictures that you had stored. He glared as you and ask why you showed it to him. "Blackmail~ I don't know when I'll leave, but this will be useful for you, be honored!"

He could only nod in response as he took your phone and hid it on his pockets. He was still shocked about the weirdness, everyone was "doing" each other, even the baby and the cow. And the pictures of him still lingered in his mind, as if he'll ever do those things with the bronco. He'll kill that man before that even happens.

You on the other hand, screamed inside! Fangirling at Hibari's cute reaction, and how he accepted the fujoshi power that you gave him. If he ever uses that against the others, it would be priceless, definitely priceless!

You were about to give him a hug, when all of a sudden, a huge beam of light entered the window. You were momentarily blinded, and when you gained your vision back, you were….

"HOLY SHIT I'M NOT 2D ANYMORE."

You looked around you, and realized you were back in your world. Hibari wasn't there, and when you glanced at your clock, it was 2 hours after you went missing. CRAP IT WAS JUST A DREAM.

You sighed heavily as you climbed on your bed and slept. Bummer, it would have been nice if it was real. Imagine Hibari blackmailing everyone with yaoi pictures? PFT.

Meanwhile…

"K-kyoya? Where did you get that? A-haha…"

Hibari Kyoya printed out some of the pictures on the camera and even made lots of copies. The bronco visited him, just in time too. He's going to be his first victim. He took out a very disturbing picture of Dino and Romario and shoved it at the Cavallone's face. While Dino was still blushing furiously, Hibari didn't waste the opportunity and used his tonfas to bite him to death. Idiot.

Since he had the proof the images could be used, he decided to keep them. Randomly embarrassing the hell out of the people he sees. It was a good weapon. And so he continued to use it, the tyl pics were useful in the future too!

Until now, Hibari could only smirk at the strange girl he met. How she mysteriously disappeared and what not. She was interesting though, and he wouldn't mind seeing her again. Maybe she can increase the blackmail material that he had.

Or maybe eat some burgers again.

* * *

**_Word count: 758_**

**_Wow this is really short. I forgot about the plot again /fail/ So I decided to end this whole thing. I'm a bit biased so yeah, hibari kyoya kinda likes the fan girl. PFT. So there, Maica, no need to wait for more updates since there won't be any XD Also, my motivation to write fics for KHR is kinda disappearing. The only reason I updates this was to finish it and to stop my friend, aka maica, from nagging me lol. Moving on to Hetalia! Ahahaha X)_**


End file.
